Harry Potter and the Different Life
by Jasophelythian
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter in front of 4 Privet Drive, another man came and took Harry away from a life of pain. Six years in the past Harry Potter grows up being loved, and trained for the battle that would have destroyed him otherwise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm not called JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Just my ideas and original characters.

Harry Potter and the Different Life

By Jasophelythian

Prologue

_"Hagrid's bringing him."_

_"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

_I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore._

_"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"_

_A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle_

_of blankets._

_"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"_

_"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."_

_"No problems, were there?"_

_"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."_

_Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

_"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

_"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."_

_"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."_

_Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house._

_"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._

_"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"_

_"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"_

_"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at_

_the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

_"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

_"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."_

_Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._

_"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._

_"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone._

As he disappeared another man smaller than the others appeared next to the small bundle after removing a cloak of some sort. The man stood leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair and looked at the small kid besides him.

"Well, laddie, guess Albus really was goin' to leave you here. Can't have that, he's a good friend but he forgets to listen to others and see what's right in front of him when he thinks he's right. But don't you worry you'll be coming with me. We'll train you up and when the time comes you'll be ready to face ol' Tom." As he spoke in a low and gravely voice he leaned down with an evident limp and picked up the small child.

"Laddie, it's time you and I leave we'll have to wait a year or two to start training you properly but you'll be great, I know it. Time to go to our new home with a little help from some Unspeakable friends of mine."

With those words the man took out a small device that looked like a small hourglass in a chain twisted it six times while holding the baby in his hands and both disappeared as if they'd never been there at all.

Hundreds of miles away in a castle called Hogwarts the man called Albus Dumbledore slept on and would not learn of Harry's disappearance for close to nine years.

* * *

AN: Yes, this is a new story, it's been almost a month since I last wrote in Fall of Atlantis, but not for lack of trying I just seem to have gotten a writers block on that story. I will try to update it within two weeks if I can't figure out a way to write the scene I want then I'll skip it. As for this story hope you enjoy it and please review. 


	2. Harry Moody

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter I can get you a good psychologist who's the son of a psychologist, brother of two others, grandson of another, father of a will be psychologist. In other words it's in his blood therefore he should be able to help you.

Chapter 01: Harry Moody

With a slight sound of displaced air a man with grizzled, dark gray hair and holding a small bundle of blankets in his hands appeared in front of a moderate two story house. As he was about to knock on the door, it opened and a voice from within said, "Come in Alastor, I've been expecting you." With those words he quickly went inside, his limp showing more pronounced due to his hurried pace. Once inside the woman closed the door and led him towards a sitting room where she offered him tea.

"Alastor, what would people say if they saw you taking tea from someone else without even inspecting it." The woman who had long black hair, aristocratic features and piercing blue eyes spoke in a mischievous tone.

"You know very well Andromeda that my paranoia is mostly an act to have people underestimate me. Besides no one knows I am here as I am currently leading a squadron of aurors on a raid that will destroy the Lestrange Manor as well as result in the death of 13 Death Eaters among them Reranus Lestrange and Orion Black." He replied while placing the small boy gently on the couch next to him.

"Indeed, I see that you have taken my vision seriously, so I take it that the small bundle is our young savior, I take it you will raise him as your own and in this time?"

"Aye lass, for now he'll be called Harry Moody, when the choice is made we'll tell him the truth. I'll begin training him soon. He's a smart boy he can talk some and walk a bit. I'll begin teaching him to write and read and speak when he turns around two if he's developed enough and begin his actual training at three or four at the latest."

"My people believe he has a lot of potential or they would not have lent you that time-turner as it is one of a kind and the most powerful to date. You can stay here as no one would come here as they all believe that I left that world behind me, I'll speak to Ted but I'm sure he won't mind. He'll be very confused as even after all these years he's still baffled by magic."

"I'll thank ye lass, as I frequented all my properties and so none would be safe, and we can't have two of me out there."

"It's decided then. My head also wished me to tell you to train him fast ad that you have fifteen years to train him in everything you know and once he has finished with auror material he'll send someone to train them to become Unspeakables. He wants him to go at his proper time and he's arranged it for my little Nymphadora to join him, how he expects them to not stand out by being sixteen around eleven year olds I do not understand but, we'll see.

* * *

6 years later November 3, 1981

A blue haired, gold eyed seven year old Harry Moody went into the Tonks household, which had been his father's and his home for as long as he could remember, closely followed by a pink haired, purple eyed Nymphadora Tonks whom he called Nym at all times exempting when for some reason or other he developed a death wish upon which time he called her Nymphadora.

A beam of red light coming from the other side of the kitchen hit him square in the chest dropping him to the floor. Seeing him drop Nym immediately erected a protego shield that many seventh year students at Hogwarts would be hard pressed to match, even if she did not use a wand. But the spell she was expecting to come her way never did. Instead she saw her Uncle Moody limp over to where Harry had dropped using an Enevate to wake him up he began, "Lad, have you learned nothing of what I have taught you. How many times must I repeat…."

Before he could continue he was interrupted by something hard hitting him on the back of the head, and a shout of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" from behind, which caused him to promptly loose consciousness while feeling extremely proud of his soon for having tricked him so.

After a few minutes of silence during which nothing moved in the kitchen the young female voice f Nym spoke in a low voice, "I think you killed 'im."

"Dad?" Young Harry spoke with a worried tone, he knew that Moody wasn't his real dad. He had always been told so, but he still considered him his dad since it was Moody that had raised him. He knew that his real parents had been killed by Tom a.k.a. Voldemort and while he didn't know who they were, his dad had always told him that he would know before he turned eight. He greatly wanted to know who his parents really were but did not insist on knowing since it would not change how he felt about his dad.

His musings where interrupted by the voice of Andromeda Tonks who'd just come into the kitchen to see her daughter standing there in front of a door while Harry was lying on the floor next to Alastor who was also on the floor and Harry standing over both of them. While the sight of two Harrys wasn't very unusual especially when he and her daughter where up to some mischief, the sight of two Harrys, one standing the other on the floor, her daughter, and Moody on the floor certainly was.

"What happened here?" She asked hoping to hear something to hold over Alastor head for a while, after all it's not every day you see the man who took down almost half of Grindelwald's forces down by himself plus a good many of Voldemort's beaten by two seven year olds.

"Well you see, mom," Harry had always called Andromeda mom since she was the only motherly figure he knew though her husband was Uncle Ted, and of course Moody was Dad or Father when it was more serious. "we came into the kitchen as dad had told us to come here. Knowing he would have ambushed us as soon as we came in I sent an image of myself through first and Nym behind and after he shot a stunning curse at my image I apparated to behind him and hit him kinda hard with a bat. Can you help him?"

Not bothering to ask how he had apparated as he shouldn't know how nor be able too with the anti-apparition wards in place she went over to Alastor and after checking him over and using a small healing charm on his head she revived him.

After congratulating and hugging his son and niece for getting the better of him, they told him how the did it and finally dispelled the illusion Harry. After briefly worrying about what kind of mischief Harry and Nymphadora could get into by creating those illusions she asked Harry how he'd apparated.

"Well since the wards are to strong to apparate through, me and Nym asked Blipi to teach us to apparate like house-elves. And since then we've been able to do it." After saying this he could see amazed faces of his mom, dad and Uncle Ted, raising an eyebrow in inquiry to Nym she just shrugged.

Letting out a bark of laughter Alastor spoke, "Very well done son, very well. But now the reason I called both of you here is because it is time to tell you who your real parents are Harry.."

"It's ok dad, it doesn't really matter who they were because no matter what you'll still be my dad." Harry said interrupting his father causing the man to smile widely, which caused the man to look more gruesome than usual but instead of scaring people like it usually did when he smiled, the one there with him just smiled back, knowing that the man was happy with those words and not caring about his scarred face.

"Even so Harry, it is important you know. You see there was a prophesy made a few years back"

_The one with the power to vanquish the‐ Dark Lord approaches…_

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies__ … _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not__ …_

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive__… _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month die__…_

the prophesy refers to young Harry Potter, the one whom Lily named after you when he was born a year ago. But what you don't know is that your parents when your parents got killed you were sent to live with your muggle uncle and aunt, I took you from there as those people hated magic and brought you here 6 years into the past. For you Harry are the son of Lily and James Potter, you are the one mentioned in the prophesy, you are Harry Potter."

* * *

AN: please remember to review. 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

AN: Sorry for the mistake, Nymphadora's fake name has been added as I was informed it was not written. Enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 02: Training

"_The prophesy refers to young Harry Potter, the one whom Lily named after you when he was born a year ago. But what you don't know is that your parents when your parents got killed you were sent to live with your muggle uncle and aunt, I took you from there as those people hated magic and brought you here 6 years into the past. For you Harry are the son of Lily and James Potter, you are the one mentioned in the prophesy, you are Harry Potter."_

After looking at his father strangely Harry asked him, "Dad, you sure you're ok? I think I hurt you more than I thought."

"Nay lad, I assure you it's true. We had the help of the Unspeakables for this; they thought it would be worth it as it would give us longer to train you. And as Nymphadora over there like you are true sorcerers and will at least be magus level power by your majority, a feat very few have managed, they thought it would be good to train you both at the same time and have even changed the birth records so that Nymphadora can join you at Hogwarts in '91 instead of '85 when she is supposed too. Of course they ask for things in return but it's not much compared to the potential gain. First of all, no one must ever know of this outside the department and anyone who has been given permission to know. And as for the training all they ask is that when you go to Hogwarts you act as their spies from within the castle and once you officially graduate you can do whatever you want, but the department hopes you'll join them." Moody explained.

"What's a true sorcerer?" Nymphadora asked Alastor noting that he did not say they were sorcerers but true sorcerers.

"Caught that did you? Good job, Constant Vigilance I always say. The difference between a sorcerer and a true sorcerer is that a sorcerer is nothing but a more powerful wizard that may or may not have a slight control over basic wandless magic. I myself am a high sorcerer, which means I can do most spell wandlessly if needed, but not for long and no advance spells. This type of designation is only about power level, a true sorcerer is a different thing. For one your metamorphmagus ability which most wizards consider to be a blood gift is in true an ability that distinguishes true sorcerers and their complete control over their own bodies. It is for this reason that the name metamorphmagus was created because true sorcerers can't die of either sickness or old age due to the control over their bodies. In truth you only have a natural shape, no true physical age as you can age and un-age yourself at will. Beyond that you can due all magic wandlessly as you are aware of since neither of you has ever used a wand. True sorcerers also always have three animagus forms of which at least one will be magical but all three can be, I believe there have only been two in the department history to have had all three be magical, Merlin who is believed to still be alive somewhere and Godric Gryffindor who is dead. Another sign is that unlike the normal two to three blood gifts normal wizards of old lines have, sorcerers more often than not have most if not all their lines blood gifts." As Alastor finished he looked at them to see if they had any questions.

"So we are basically immortal? And what are blood gifts?" Harry asked while trying to absorb all the information and before Moody could answer Nym asked, "When can we begin animagus training?" this time instead of Mad-Eye answering, it was Andromeda who did.

"You can't die, but you can be killed. In other words, neither old age nor sickness will harm you but you are just as susceptible to the magic as everyone else and even a blade can kill you but it is harder to kill you physically since you can heal your bodies very fast thanks to the metamorphmagus ability. Blood gifts are special powers that have developed within certain bloodlines through time, some are very common and appear in most bloodlines and others are only for direct heirs. That is why marriages are so important in the wizarding world as most blood gifts are kept secret and not shown to non family members unless in a fight. For example, the Blacks are known for their Black Flames, which were in fact what gave the name of Black to the family. But this Blood Gift is the one known to distinguish the Blacks; we have many more that no other family knows about. The Potters are known for Phoenix Healing and Warding. Phoenix Healing is a natural healing ability, which makes the Potters great healers as they don't need spells to heal others and can heal themselves very easily, their tears also have the same healing abilities as those of Phoenixes and all the test done through history have proven them to be the same. As for the Warding ability is the Potters natural affinity to wards. The most important ones known being the Unplotable ward and the Fidelus Charm, those two can only be performed by those of Potter blood, I am sure that there are other wards but those along with other specific Potter Blood Gifts are unknown to those but the Potters themselves. And as for animagus training when your Occlumency and Legilimency improves some more you may begin."

"Harry's already mastered Occlumency, does that count?" Nym asked with a cheeky grin.

"No it does not; Harry is a natural Occlumens because of the Warding Blood Gift. After all it was the Potters who originally came up with Occlumency. So go work on it and when you get at least passable shields then we'll begin your animagus training." Andromeda answered her.

* * *

A few days later Harry and Nym where in his room practicing Occlumency once more, as they both wanted Nym to learn it well so they could begin animagus training.

"Nym! That's not the way!" Said an exasperated Harry as he had been trying to do the impossible and have her shield up by the end of the week, "Let me tell you what I'm doing and you try to do something similar. First of all I have this huge fog surrounding my mind, in which are contained my miscellaneous…" he was forced to stop because of Nym's interruption of, "mise- what? Smaller words, I don' read as much as you."

"Well as I was saying in this fog I keep my everyday memories, things such as what I've eaten, fantasy novels I've read, shows I've seen, music. That sort of thing that contains no useful information whatsoever. This mist surround my entire mind, beyond is a huge dome that keeps my thoughts and more private memories hidden as well as my knowledge. Inside this dome I have a huge castle that seems to be empty but hidden in secret rooms behind statues, suits of armor and paintings are books that contain my memory or knowledge, depending on what it is." As he finished trying to explain he saw the confused look on his friend's face and sighed deeply and continued, "Just begin by imagining a wall surrounding your mind."

* * *

A few months passed and the beginning of June 1982 came around. By this point Nymphadora's occlumency had improved greatly and while her shield was not very strong they could equal those of someone who had been practicing for close to two years. Harry's could no longer be broken even by the best legilimens in the Unspeakables. It was on this day that one of the Unspeakables by the name of Dole came by to give them a test.

"I want both of you to spar, and depending on how you do we might be adding a few things to your training schedule. Up to level Theta spells only." The man went to one side of the room where he was joined by the Tonks and Moody to watch the two young kids duel.

Harry currently had his hair colored to look like fire, which was greatly helped by its natural messiness, at the roots the hair was a light blue which changed to white, red and orange as it reached the tips. His eyes were colored golden with green cat-like slits in the middle. He was currently standing at close to three and a half feet tall and was wearing black dragon hide boots with enchanted flames moving along the sides. His black sleeveless shirt and pants were similarly decorated.

On the other side Tonks was wearing a green shirt with enchanted letters looking as if they were liquid proclaiming "Potion Explosion" which was one of her favorite bands at the time. She had boots similar to Harry's and black pants on. Her hair was its usual pink spikes and her eyes were an emerald green just like Harry's natural color.

"Ready to be beaten by little ol' me, Har?" Nym asked Harry with the most innocent look in her eyes.

"Only if you try to feed me your cooking Nymphadora." He answered with an impish grin.

* * *

He had no idea why the department had such an interest in these two kids, sure they were true sorcerers, but they were just kids and he doubted they could do much. Watching them banter he decided to begin this duel which he doubted would show much but two kids trying to use magic, and maybe a stunner and jelly-legs or two.

"On the count of three begin." He said in a bored tone.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Begin!"

To his complete surprised as soon as the word begin was out of his mouth four more Harrys appeared on his side of the room and began attacking the four extra Nymphadoras on the other side. What followed was a battle of magic and unarmed combat like he had never seen before in his life. Spells were flying from one side to the other at speeds almost unheard of. At least two or three spells per second per each combatant on either side and while he had to admit there was no really complicated magic they were still using magic that most trainee aurors would have problems using. What surprised him most were when two of the fighters stopped and called out loudly "Expecto Patronum!" he was once more surprised when he saw fully corporeal patronii, one a silver stag and the other a golden Gryffin, both of which knocked into one of the human counterparts and sent them flying backwards causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. By the end of the duel half an hour later a large portion of the room had been destroyed and both kids were on the ground panting with no clear winner.

"Wow, I guess the Head was right. He wants both of you to go to Hogwarts at the end of the moth and take all the O.W.L.s that you are qualified for. You will go as Orion and Cassiopeia Tonks elder twins of Andromeda Tonks, of course you'll have to change your appearance to suit but you should be fine."

* * *

AN: Please remember to Review as I would greatly appreciate it.

Reviews: thank you all for the reviews

Firebirdgs –Mundungus? Are you kidding me? The only good thing that could come out of that would be Harry killing Voldemort during the while Philosopher's Stone Episode due to alcohol breath. The reason he does not leave him with his uncle is because there he will be mistreated and the treatment a baby receives at such a young age will affect it for the rest if his or her life.

Athenakitty – he will find out eventually, and as for the Dursley's they might they might not won't really affect much if they do or don't and I don't plan on mentioning them unless a lot of people ask for them to be killed. As for the mischieviousness. "innocent whistling"

Ulkser – thanks for the honest review, as for the length I'll try to leave it at a point that will make it easy to break up, unless I want to b!d and leave a cliff-hanger.

Potterfanforever - this chapter should let you know that there is such a way for that to happen and I had already planned on it (talk about being vague about the vague) as for the training I'll touch parts of it more specifically during time.

ApocSM – arigato gozaimatsu (I hate romangi)

Korrd – it will be eventually…

Potterfan – thanks I thought it would be good as I've always believed that Moody's Paranoia is mostly an act so that he is under-estimated as it would go with him being a great auror and everything.

e – thanks for the review

Musings-of-Apathy – the delights of time travel and you have not seen the last of them evil grin

FroBoy – soon enough?

Tradiferis – it makes me very happy to get your review as I am a big fan of your 'Torn Away: Scenes From A Memory' fic which is one of my favorite H/T fics.

shifterx5 – just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you

cj-cold – in a way mini-Moody. The reason that Moody took Harry will be explained later for now lets say that it's both of the ones you mentioned and yet neither. As for Tonks going to Hogwarts with Harry it was mentioned that the Unspeakables had fixed that so that it would seem perfectly normal. They will be home-schooled until they are sixteen years old which would be '91 when Harry is supposed to enter Hogwarts at which point both will enter as first years with no knowledge of magic, supposedly anyway.

Once more thank you all for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.


	4. OWLs

Disclaimer: Let's try this in different languages. Today starting with one of the first languages I learned: 'Yo no soy dueño de Harry Potter.' Very good class, you've just said 'I don't own Harry Potter.' Next time we'll go with Japanese, it being one of my two vernacular languages and one of my favorites.

AN: the name Nym will use is Cassiopeia. I have fixed the last chapter as I was informed that the name was not there, and I was sure I had written it.

Chapter 03: O.W.L.s

June 7th, 1982

"_Wow, I guess the Head was right. He wants both of you to go to Hogwarts at the end of the moth and take all the O.W.L.s that you are qualified for. You will go as Orion and Cassiopeia Tonks elder twins of Andromeda Tonks, of course you'll have to change your appearance to suit but you should be fine."_

"Cassiopeia!" Nym screamed in horror while Harry and most of the others tried not to laugh.

"Well yes, your mother chose them as proper Black names." The Unspeakable said with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"MOM! Why do you give me those bad names! First I have to live with Nymphadora," She shuddered as she said it. "And now my O.W.L.s will have a name that rimes with diarrhea. AHHH!" After having shouted at her mother Nym glared at everyone in the room and left muttering angrily about parents torturing their children with horrible names.

"What's wrong with Cassiopeia? I personally think it's a very good name for a young strong woman to have." Andromeda said looking around for support since her husband seemed to have his head between his arms and shaking it from side to side.

* * *

Four days later two people made their way into Hogwarts from Hogsmead, they were both similarly dressed in black dragon hide battle robes. The tallest of the two standing at six feet tall was a man with long black sleek hair that fell around his face as if it were a hood, from within two grey-silver eyes peered out into the world. His features were the chiseled aristocratic look that man hoped to have. His companion, a girl of about the same age stood at five foot four inches, was well-developed for her age. She had long black sleek hair that reached to her thighs and the same grey-silver eyes and sharp features. 

As they walked forward they exuded an aura of confidence and power that few could hope to match. But what scared people was when they threw open the great hall doors almost all the people inside started screaming that Sirius Black was attacking Hogwarts and making a cacophony of voices and screams.

After a few minutes of standing in the entrance watching the inhabitants of the castle running in every direction in an attempt to escape an inexistent attack the headmaster managed to get them quite.

"Who are you?" the headmaster asked while watching the smirking pair in curiosity as he detected no hostility from them.

"Where we're from it's called common courtesy to give one's name before asking another's" the man sad while raising an inquiring eyebrow at the green with neon pink polka dot robe wearing old man.

"Forgive me; I am merely used to people knowing who I am. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore." The Headmaster said with a light twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, I am Orion Polaris Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw, you may call me Orion, and besides me is my sister Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw, but any who do not wish to suffer a most painful death had better call her Tonks." At these words a few chuckled but stopped upon seeing the serious expression on both faces.

"And as to why we are here, we thought you had been informed and accepted to host us here at Hogwarts for the O.W.L. examinations." Nym said while raising her own eyebrow in inquiry.

"Indeed, a suit has been prepared for you unless you would prefer to stay in one of the house dormitories, in which case feel free to choose a house to stay in during these two weeks of examinations. Your schedule will be given to you tomorrow morning during breakfast." Dumbledore said while imagining what kinds of fun these two might bring to Hogwarts during their short stay, as he could feel that Hogwarts was happy to have two of her own within her.

"We'll stay in one of the house dormitories as we don't get much opportunity to be with wizards our age due to our unique circumstances." Harry answered and as he and Nym made their way to the Gryffindor table Dumbledore told everyone in the Great Hall to continue eating.

Heading towards the table they saw two seats free across from a red-haired boy and sat down there. They pulled plates and all sorts of food towards them and then looked at the boy across from them and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Wotcher,-" Harry said.

"-how're you-" Tonks continued.

"-doing?"

"You don't-"

"-look so good."

"My little brothers do that," The red haired boy said looking at them in amazement and losing what fear he had in his eyes. "they're four year old twins, love getting into trouble. Can I ask you a question?" He added the last part a bit hesitantly.

"You just did, but you can have another one if you give us your name." Nym said with a grin as she watched the boy across from them blush. 'Never thought it would be so much fun to trick people by acting like old people' she added in elvish to Harry.

"William Wilson Weasley, everyone calls me Bill. And I was wondering what unique circumstances you were talking about with the Headmaster." He said with a grin of his own.

"Well as you know most of the Black family is a bunch of evil twits and since our mother eloped with a muggle they wanted to kill her and us since according them we are filthy half bloods ruining the great name of Black. So we have had to stay in hiding only decent black left aside from our mother is Sirius…" Harry was saying until Bill interrupted him.

"Sirius Black, decent? Are you crazy, he was You-Know-who's second in command? He killed the Potters, his own best friend, wife and almost killed his Godson. Then he killed all those muggles and poor Peter." He said in a panic.

"No he wasn't, I believe him to be innocent as does our mother and father. There is no proof that he committed any of those crimes, who's to say he really was the secret keeper and not a decoy? Maybe it was Sirius that confronted Pettigrew and in an attempt to save his life Pettigrew said those things to blame Sirius. Never did like the sniveling little rat, the few times I had the misfortune to meet him. And then thanks to the incompetent idiot Fudge who had Sirius sent to Azkaban, without a trial I might add, there is no proof. And with the way the idiots at the ministry work I wouldn't be surprise if the fool actually becomes the next Minister of Magic. But as I was saying unless you have proof that Sirius was indeed guilty, don't jump to the same conclusions as our idiotic government." Harry said while looking at Bill to see his reaction to his words.

Showing why he was the smartest Weasley, bill spoke, "Yes, you're right. It is something to think about. And so, have you thought about what you wanted to become once you finish you schooling?" at this question Harry started grinning and his eyes started twinkling in a way much like Dumbledore's.

"Well we'd love to be Unspeakables-" Harry began.

"-but since they come to you-" Tonks continued.

"-not you to them-"

"-we thought aurors-"

"-or hit-wizards-"

"-would be a good career-"

"-choice." They finished together with wide grins on their faces.

"Unspeakable would be nice." Bill said, "but since I doubt they would come to me, I'll go with Curse Breaker, that way I get to travel a lot, see different things and have fun during work."

"Sounds good but lets head to bed, I want to see our schedules so I know what to study for first." Tonks said excitedly.

"Down, Dora." Harry said and grinned when he saw her pout at him.

* * *

Six days later after having eaten breakfast they were waiting for their ninth test to begin. Looking back at his schedule to see what they had, he sighed. "These tests are too much trouble." 

Schedule:

Monday, June 13th, 1982

9am – 11:30am Transfiguration Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Transfiguration Practical

Tuesday, June 14th, 1982

9am – 11:30amPotions Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Potions Practical

Wednesday, June 15th, 1982

9am – 11:30amArithmancy

2pm – 4:30pm History of Magic

Thursday, June 16th, 1982

9am – 11:30amCharms Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Charms Practical

Friday, June 17th, 1982

9am – 11:30amDADA Theory

2pm – 4:30pm DADA Practical

Monday, June 19th, 1982

9am – 11:30am Divination Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Divination Practical

Tuesday, June 20th, 1982

9am – 11:30amAncient Runes

2pm – 4:30pm Muggle Studies

Wednesday, June 21st, 1982

9am – 11:30amCare of Magical Creatures Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Care of Magical Creatures Practical

Thursday, June 22nd, 1982

9am – 11:30amHerbology

9pm – 12:30am Astronomy Theory & Practical

"You're telling me, why'd you have to go and make me take them all with you?" Nym asked him.

"Well as wanted to take them all and since I did not want to suffer alone you're stuck taking them with me. Besides you're as smart if not more so than me, a lot clumsier, but that's beside the point. I'm sure you can get all 12 O's." Harry said.

* * *

A few days later after having finished their tests and saying good bye they flooed back to their home were they found Dole with their results already in hand. They were ecstatic as they had believed they'd have to wait over a month to see their results. 

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Orion Polaris Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw has achieved:

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw has achieved:

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

"Very good both of you we will begin your animagus training as soon as possible. I am sure that you are looking forward to it. After all you are the first two seven and eight year olds to have achieved not one but all twelve owls. Nothing like this had eve been done before." Andromeda said to her daughter and the kid she considered her own.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading and remember to review. My posting from now on will be somewhat erratic as school has started now, but I will try to post as often as I can. 

Reviews:

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Athenakitty – I cannot answer those questions as they would reveal to much of the future.

Firebirdgs – it would but Moody also speaks like that. As for Nym's power level, you'll have to wait to find out. But I'll answer about the Slytherin traits. Yes Harry will accept them as the man he considers his dad is a Slytherin, but keep in mind that this does not mean he'll go to Slytherin house. And as for believing Moody to be a Slytherin, I don't believe JK has ever said anything about his house, but I believe that he would've been from there.

Jollander – thank you

Korrd – Dumbledore is manipulative even in canon, but he does it for the greater good, and he does make mistakes. I am a firm believer that Albus was not aware of his treatment with the Dursleys in canon, if he had I'm sure he would have taken Harry away. What we have to remember is that Dumbledore is somewhere close to two hundred years old and for that reason he is used to making decisions for people that are always asking advice, therefore he sometimes forget to look at the small picture instead of just the big one. But I believe that he is truly a good person, if not a bit (ok, a lot) wacky.

Akanan – thank you and that is the reason why I used Moody because I think he would be a great person for Harry to grow up with as he would help him to defeat Lord Moldywarts and I have never read one were Moody takes care of him either.

Yenom – yes they will be a couple but much later, they're only 7 and 8 years old now.

AzureSky123 – I am a firm believer of a bit of paranoia is good for one's health. And who's to say he was pranking and not simply got startled and pranked as defense?

Musings-of-Apathy – Ron…hehe, you'll have to wait for that one and as for Hermione we might just meet her before Hogwarts, not sure yet. And no Voldishorty will not be defeated with Quirrel as that would eliminate too much plot from the rest of the years.

gold viper – they'll be seventeen when they enter so they might or they might still be oblivious, you'll have to wait and see.

cj-cold – explaining their full potential will be giving away too much but you'll see it little by little. And they will not pretend to not know each other, they will act as best friends whether they are something more or not by that time. And as for the name it's Cassiopeia, thanks for asking by the way as I did not notice that it was not written in the previous chapter. As for the old man, he won't know for a few years at Hogwarts but he will start suspecting since their first year that something is wrong, but he won't learn for much later what it is. And yes this is a Honks.

shifterx5 – they will both hide most of what they can do, they will be more advance than most of their classmates but Hermione might be up there close to them, as long as its relating to schoolwork. And the Unspeakables want spies in there because Hogwarts….well, its Hogwarts. hehe, besides that you'll have to wait and see.

ME – thank you

Blue Werewolf Boy – thanks!

bandgsecurtiyan - gracias!


	5. Animagii

Disclaimer: Today we're going with good ol' nihongo known to English speakers as Japanese. Now repeat after me: Watashi Hari Poteru iie shoyuu suru. Very good class. Next time will be in….no clue I'll think about which one, maybe Latin or taino or some other 'dead' language that I know. We have ten languages to go before I have to start using either fantasy languages or just use dictionaries of other languages.

Chapter 04: Animagii

June 28th, 1982

"HARR…." Tonks started screaming but stopped upon tripping and falling face first into the floor of the kitchen.

"Nymi, I am deeply insulted. That you could mistake me with the floor sows a lack of care towards my person and it hurts. It is indeed a low blow." Harry said while holding back laughter at the current and common predicament of his best friend.

"Shut it, Moody." She growled out as she stood and brightening up immediately continued, "Unspeakable Cypher is here, he'll train us to become animagi. So shut the book and hurry up!"

"Nymphadora, the book I'm reading is very important as it's the theory about animagi, very fascinating stuff." Harry told her and saw her make a horrified face at him.

"Bad Harry, Bad! You're sounding like my mom and other grown ups, no more books for you." She said in a scolding tone while wiggling her finger at him. "Now hurry up and lets go already!" she said brightening up once more. Her answer was a simple "Feh!" from Harry.

* * *

Unspeakable Cypher had grey eyes, shoulder length blond hair and a two inch beard. His clothing and the sword at his side made him look as if he'd come out of the Dark Ages.

"First thing you must know is that you do not choose what animal you become. The animal chooses you, it is part of you. As you are Sorcerers you will have three, of which at least one will be magical but all three can be. Only two Sorcerers have been known to have all three be magical, these are Merlin and Godric Gryffindor, both of whom are dead." He looked at them to see if they were following him on what he was saying.

"You should know that you might not be able to turn into your animagi forms, especially your magical ones at this time due to your young age and power. You might be able to do it, but you would become completely exhausted after turning into your magical form or forms. Now if we were going about this the normal way it would take you months if not years to become animagi, but lucky for you we at the Department know a few ways to become an animagus that the rest of the world doesn't and won't for some time. Any questions up to now?" he looked at them once more seeking questions, after finding none he continued, "Well then, as you both have more than a master's understanding of occlumency this first step will become easier for you but i still will not know how long it will take, it really depends on the person. I want you both to sit down and get comfy as you might be in that position a while." After both Harry and Nym sat down on the floor he continued, "I want you to meditate and concentrate on finding your other selves, don't try to look for animals or you won't find them, you must look for yourselves, your other selves. This process may take as little as one hour which has been the shortest time to a very long time; the longest recorded was two weeks. As you both have three forms I am sure you will take longer than an hour but I don't know how long but I'm sure it will be less than one day. You may begin when you are ready."

As the two kids went into deep meditative state, the Unspeakable set up a kágetama. A kágetama was a small black orb that recorded the change in shadows in the room it was set up. It would let out a small beeping sound when the shadows changed from the position they were in when it was set up. They were made with animagus training in mind as the shadow of the person training would change into the shape of their animal once they found what it was. This was used so that the person would have a visual clue as to what his animal looked liked as some people would not remember what it was once they awoke from their meditation.

* * *

Nine and a half hours later Harry came out of the meditative state, "Wicked!" came out of his mouth after which he promptly fainted causing Cypher's left eyebrow to rise up in amusement. Waving a hand distractedly, he conjured a bed and placed Harry in it and promptly returned to the book he was reading without a second thought to the boy or girl in front of him. Twenty minutes later Tonks came out of meditation and fell backwards asleep without a word, without even looking up Cypher once more waved his hand and Tonks levitated and was placed next to Harry on the bed as the Unspeakable continued to read undisturbed. Neither of the two kids would wake up until the next day.

* * *

"Now that you know your forms we'll start with the non-magical ones first, but first how many magical and non magical do you have?" He asked wondering if he'd hear three magical but doubting it.

"I have one magical and two non-magical." Harry said sounding a bit disappointed that all three of his weren't magical but still happy with them, especially one of them as it brought back happy feelings from his past even if he didn't know why.

"The same." Tonks said from besides him.

"Good, remember that you must remain in control and not to let instinct take over, then concentrate on one of your non-magical forms, bring it into your mind and will your self to become it, much like how you will your bodies to change with your metamorphmagus ability. Now don't worry if you don't change as you might not the first few times, but I am sure that you will eventually get it right. Now will your change to come."

As he stood watching he could see the concentration on their faces and then saw their magic come forth as they immediately began to get smaller until two birds stood in front of him and as he looked at them he could not see their magic showing him that they were indeed non-magical birds.

Harry turned into a three foot tall Eagle completely white with golden eyes. It's wingspan that of close to seven feet. It was a very beautiful and deadly bird. As he watched he saw the struggle for control going on within the bird, after a few minutes of struggling he saw Harry win over the instincts as the birds' eyes turned emerald green with slim golden circle surrounding the green that would be unnoticeable unless you looked for it. This was one of the signs of a person being an animagus but few knew of it.

Tonks turned into a black Falcon with black eyes. The bird was a bit smaller than Harry's eagle but just as deadly. As he watched he could see the same struggle within the eyes as he had seen in Harry's. In a few minutes he saw them change into the silver grey that distinguished the Black family. They also contained the slim ring around the eyes only this time it was black instead of gold.

"Very good both of you now change back. All you have to do is to will yourself to become your natural self once more." After saying this he wrote in a piece of parchment in front of him. When he looked back at his two students they were already in human form, but neither of them had any clothing on having lost it in the change as they did not know that they had to concentrate on wearing it when they turned back or the magic would destroy clothing and everything else would appear inside their bodies, but as he knew neither of them were carrying any items he decided not to tell them and play a prank of them, after all it had been a long time since he had pranked any one.

"I see I forgot to mention that you have to concentrate on appearing with your clothing at least until it becomes second nature, until then if you do not concentrate on them they will disappear as well as any organic matter metals and other such things will be inside your body, not a very nice feeling. Now unless you have no problem with being unclothed in each others presence put some clothing on or continues like that, either way it doesn't matter which to me." They both looked at each other, blushed in embarrassment at their idiocy and Harry spoke for them both, "We'll continue like this for now, we've seen each other like this plenty of times already when taking baths, and this way we won't destroy some more clothing until we get the hang of it." Cypher only raised an eyebrow at this.

"Very well. Concentrate on your second non-magical form and turn into it." As he watched them turn this time faster than before but still slow enough to see the change he saw them change into a lupin and a feline.

Harry turned into a big dark brown wolf with amber eyes, but unlike the previous form he could detect the magic within this form and when he did he found it familiar but it took him a few seconds to place the magic and when it did he saw the wolf jumping towards him to attack, he threw the most powerful wandless shield he could around him as he recognized a werewolf in front of him. He saw the animal crash into the shield and the struggle within it intensified. As he watched he saw the wolf eyes in front of him change to emerald green and at its edges around the green was the golden circle and outside it he saw something that he did not understand where there should have been an amber circle were and amber and brown circle. Then as he looked at the werewolf in front of him, he noticed the magic leaving the wolf and it became slightly smaller with black fur and all indication of it being a werewolf were gone leaving a normal wolf behind. As he looked it in the eyes he saw its confusion followed by concentration and watched it change into a werewolf and back again. This, he thought, was a truly amazing and unprecedented in animagus history. Young Mr. Potter had done the impossible again and gained an animagus form that was a curse created in the ancient past by wizards in some way or other. Taking his concentration away from the wolf in front of him he looked at the animal besides it.

There in front of him was a snow leopard with the normal silver grey eyes of the blacks with a ring of black and another of blue. To his amazement he detected magic within the animal and to his knowledge there were no leopards with any magic in the whole world. As he looked at this creature before him he saw something that for the second time that day shook everything he knew and believed in. the snow leopard stretched wings that he hadn't seen until that moment and that it shouldn't even have as such an animal didn't exist. He asked them to once more turn back to their human forms and explained to them what he had seen, but could not offer any explanations. After writing once more his observations in the parchment he asked them to change into their second and previously believed only magical form and in front of him once more stood a feline and a canine.

Harry turned into a familiar form as he remembered it from his uniform in his days at Hogwarts, it was that of a Golden Gryffin, three parts lion and one part eagle it represented Gryffindor house as it was this animagus form that gave the Gryffindor family it's name, the gryffin d' or. It showed that the Potters were indeed descendants of Gryffindor. As he watched the blue cat-slit eyes changed into emerald green cat slit eyes with bands of gold, amber, brown, and blue surrounding it.

Besides it was another familiar and extremely misunderstood creature. Proclaimed the Harbinger of death, a grim stood there. Declared dark creatures by most for their ability to shadow walk and turn invisible. They were highly intelligent and loyal animals that would defend those they considered friends to the death. As he looked to the eyes he saw the silver grey eyes with bands of black, blue, and green surrounding it.

He asked them to change back and told them to keep their forms a secret from most people and that the only person to be informed aside from anyone the two of them decided to tell would be the Head Unspeakable. After Cypher finished explaining and writing in his parchment he closed it and after muttering a charm over it pointed his finger at his head and spoke, "Obliviate!"

Unspeakable Cypher looked around himself and noticed two naked children in front of him, not knowing what was going on he looked down and saw a parchment written in his handwriting,

"Hey me! Guess you forgot but you, as in me, have been teaching those two kids in front of you, yeah the two probably naked kids looking at you weirdly, well I've been teaching them to become animagi, the sealed parchment is for the Big Head in there is contained their forms which you just obliviated out of your mind. See ya me! Hope we have a good day.

Signed,

Me!

Ps: tell the kids to put some clothing on.

* * *

AN: there you go another chapter, and before any of you kill me, at that age it is perfectly normal for parents to bathe their kids together no matter if they are of different sexes. Please remember to review and I hope you enjoyed.

**Important: **one of the reviewers brought to my attention that he did not like the fact that I put the big list of responses to reviewers here as part of the chapter. So I would like to ask you to tell me if you don't mind having them here, if they bother you or if you would like them to remain. Thank you.

Reviews: thank you all for reviewing!

Yenom – well no need to worry about that as they will go to Hogwarts, officially with their real names.

Darknight3030 – in the first two chapters it's explained when Moody goes back in time six years with Harry.

Bellashade – you didn't miss it and I'm not explaining yet, they could have just added it for the heck of it or it could mean something. But either way I doubt any will guess.

Athenakitty – yes, Andromeda will suffer for it, even if she doesn't understand why, and as for Sirius, well...

Firebirdgs – Moody's old but not that old, he could probably be around 90 or so, I kinda picture him as having sneaked off into the first world war for the heck of it. As for the chapter he will be sorted in couldn't say as my outline isn't by chapters but I would guess maybe at 10 or it could be before, and maybe even after but it should be around there. I never said that he would not be in Slytherin, I just said that he doesn't nesesarily will be there, if you read the first book the reason the hat wanted Harry in Slytherin was because Harry had a 'thirst to prove himself' since he grew up hated and all by the Dursley's, that reason is no longer there, but he might go to Slytherin for another reason or he might not. Nope, he doesn't know how to fly as Andromeda lives in a muggle neighborhood and they rarely leave the house. Miss fig, she does exist baring that… 'innocent whistling'.

Makotochi – again Harry went back in time six years with Moody, but he will not go to Hogwarts until he is supposed too in 1991 as if he went when he turned 6 in 85 people would know about his time travel and as far as the world is concerned time turners can only go back a few hours at most.

AzureSky123 – yes, I did know about the greek reference but that is not from where I am using it in this story, in canon all Black names have something in common, so I made their fake names have the same thing in common with them.

cj-cold – My preciiiious, Not saying about the Ravenclaw thing as for Newts they will take them in two years.

Korrd – people belive he knows everything in the castle, but he doesn't as proven by Snape, when he purposely weakened Harry's mind in 5th year. Albus just tries to know everything.

Akanan –I wondered too until this chapter, lol. Muse didn't wan't to reveal it before, knowledge hog that it is.

Borg – do you work for the Puerto Rican government? They seem to share a lot of your opinions, none of them good.

Don't – keeping it in mind but I'll let the reviewers decide if they want it this way or changed.

snow fox2000 – thank you

katari8010 – I'll try to keep the pace, but no guarantees. Depends on my workload as I work and study both.

goddessa39 – appreciated.

Furie – I will certainly try.

Tombadgerlock – I hope I can. I'll try to make the explanations better. And a lot of things can stop them. They are powerful for a couple of reasons. First of all they are sorcerers which means they are inherently powerful but toppled with that they began training at a very young age thus expanding their magical cores at an earlier age than other wizards. Because of their young age it is easier for them to learn spells and to control their magical powers more efficiently and effectively. This is the reason modern wizards are mostly weaker than the weakest ancient wizard, for in ancient times they began training at an earlier age therefore became more powerful. With the coming of the Ministry they decided to place a starting age to training to ensure weaker wizards and less opposition to the ministry's power. Of course this is in my universes I can't speak for JK. I am basing this on my own original stories.

Gryffindors – thank you.

Treck – o.0

Marka - Nym is a few months older than Harry, I've given her the birthday of April 16th. You have the animagus here in this chapter and as for the blood gifts, you'll have to wait a bit longer.


	6. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Today I thought we'd go with a very ancient language I refer to as Atlantian in one of my other stories, "Oi Harry Potter uru on no." literally translated it means, "I Harry Potter do not own." But in proper English grammar it's, "I do not own Harry Potter."

Chapter 05: Old Friends

August 13, 1983

Mad-Eye and Remus were talking at the kitchen table when the door suddenly blew open with a loud bang causing both men to jump for cover and with curses on their lips turned towards the door only to see a huge lion and leopard fighting all over the kitchen floor. After a few minutes of fighting on the ground both animals noticed the presence of other people with them in the room and turned towards the still chocked inhabitants of the room.

"MOONY!" Shouted a young boy from where the loin previously stood, "What're you doing up so early? You should still be resting after the transformation." The boy said to the older man. He still remembered the time when he re-met Moony shortly after becoming an animagus.

* * *

Flashback 

Two weeks had passed since the had first become animagi, a very tiring two weeks for all three adults of the household, having had to deal with two over exited energy balls that did not let them rest for long. After their original transformations they had gained some of the characteristics of their animagi forms, the most noticeable being their new cat-like eyes which both refused to change to a more normal look as they thought them to be brilliantly wicked and absolutely spiffing. Among other things were the catlike grace of their walk and with this they had become even better at their stealth classes with Moody. They also discovered that all their senses were much better than before. Another thing they discovered soon after was that their metamorphmagus powers allowed them to changed their fur or feather colors and make minor changes to their forms, but even if they were small Harry had managed to make his normal wolf form look like a big grim-like dog. All in all they liked the benefits but Harry certainly did not like one of them, while he did not mind knowing the exact face the moon was currently in, he did not like the fact that he was now mildly allergic to silver and it would cause rash to appear upon contact and burn if it stayed in contact for over a minute. But all in all the benefits outweighed this drawback.

It was at this day that Harry decided to contact Remus Lupin the last remaining true friend of his parents, at least until they could prove Sirius innocence. Because of this reason Moody, Nym and him were standing in front of a small two story house in the middle of some dense woods. It was in this place that Remus Lupin resided in the house named Moony's Manor for reasons that Harry did not understand. After knocking on the door they waited for Remus to come and open it. They where surprised when instead of Remus a house-elf dressed in nice looking robes opened the door and invited them in saying that Master Remus Sir would be with them in a bit

As they were led to a sitting room they were very surprised to see a huge manor instead of the small house they'd seen from the outside. As they were led inside they saw the house was very nicely decorated and well taken care off. When they reached the sitting room they found a nicely furnished room painted in red, gold, blue and bronze. At one of the walls of the room were five very peculiar fireplaces four of which had signs above them written in 5 different cursive scripts and an animal that was moving in them except for the biggest fireplace, the one in the middle had four animals and in a very elegant script that kept changing colors was written Marauders' Mansion. The animals were a very graceful and powerful looking stag that had white lilies wreathed through its antlers, a dog that was happily jumping from one side to the other and taking every opportunity to pull the tail of either one of the other two bigger animals, it was big for a dog and looked like a grim but the happiness and freedom in it's movements showed the black dog to be very happy, besides it was a calm looking dark brown wolf with amber eyes, looking amused at the antics of the dog, the final animal was a small grey rat that kept moving to avoid getting stepped on by the dog.

The fireplace directly on the right had a messy scrawl that looked almost like Harry's with the words Prongs' Palace which kept flying around a stag that looked exactly like the one in the sign besides it, only this one this one had a lily in it's mouth and was walking in a field of lilies. The fireplace on the right of this one had neither sign nor picture in it.

The fireplace on the left of the one with Marauders' Mansion written on it, had an elegant script, if a bit small, written was Padfoot's Pad. The words kept running and trying to hide as the same dog from the other sign kept trying to bite the words.

The last fireplace on the left of this one had a very untidy and barely legible scrawl proclaiming Wormtail's Wyer and resting on top of the 'm' was the same rat from before.

The purpose of these signs escaped Harry, though he suspected they were some type of private floo that could only go to the place indicated above them. His examinations complete he noticed for the first time the man that was walking towards them. He knew it was Remus Lupin immediately but he could not picture the quiet man he had seen for the last time less than three years ago with this man that looked closer to sixty than the twenty three he knew him to have. The man wore robes that even though looked old could still be seen to be made of fine quality, the man had some grey hair amid the brown and when Harry looked at the eyes he saw the filled with pain, sorrow, and loneliness. He felt ashamed for not coming to see him before as he saw the effect that losing all of his friends in one day had caused on the man. Aside from those things he thought he could feel something familiar about the man before him, that he had never felt before but could not tell what it was.

"Hey Alastor, Harry, Nymphadora, what can I do for you?" He asked in a tired voice that would not have been out of place in an old man. As he sat down in a chair he suddenly stiffened and looked Harry directly in the eyes and then without looking away spoke once more in a very different voice than before he spoke full of concern and pity, "Alastor, when did he get bitten and do you know who was the bastard?"

"He wasn't bitten Remus, but ye'll see why ye would think that, but that is not the reason we are here today. I believe our reason is one far more joyful than that." Alastor spoke, "Harry please transform into your second enhanced form so that Remus might understand."

Without understanding why Harry stood up and changed into his werewolf form and would have laughed if he could at the chocked face Remus Lupin formed before jumping back at seeing a werewolf this close and during the day, the only difference he could tell was that instead of the amber colored eyes it had golden eyes.

"How?" was the only word that made it out of Remus mouth as he once more sat back down seeing no danger in front of him. Surprisingly it was Nym who spoke, "That's his animagus form Remus, spiffy aint it?"

"That's impossible; lycanthropy is a disease, a curse, not an animal. How can it be possible? And what did you mean by enhanced?" Remus asked stunned. His second question was answered when the wolf changed becoming a bit smaller, black and all the characteristics that differed between a werewolf and normal wolf were gone, in front of him stood a normal wolf. He couldn't think, the kid in front of him, who could only be around eight years old wasn't only a werewolf animagus but he could disguise himself as a normal wolf. The only reason he knew they were the same animal was because he watched it change in front of him and the weird golden eyes that the kid had in real life.

"It's possible, laddie, ye have the evidence in front of ye. He's right there, but now ye should know why we came here." As Alastor spoke Harry changed back to the Purple haired, golden eyed boy that Remus had been seeing for years when he went with Sirius to visit his cousin.

"Um…Remus you see, you know how dad isn't really my dad, well he told me who my real parents were. You see they were killed by Voldemort when I was a little over one year old. I survived somehow don't know how. Well when he told me, he also told us only something that Nym's parents, dad, and the Unspeakables knew. When my parents died and I was sent to live with some aunt of mine who hated magic, dad took me away and brought me six years to the past using a special one of a kind time-turner that the Unspeakables lent him. My name is Harry but I'm not Moody, nor do I look like this." With those words Harry reverted to his natural form, one which he hadn't used in years.

After hearing what the boy had to say Remus was very confused he couldn't see what it would have to do with him, but he suddenly had a deep suspicion he knew who the kid in front of him was. It was confirmed as he saw the spiky purple hair change into long messy black hair, the golden eyes turned into emerald green cat-like eyes, a lightning bolt shaped scar appeared on his forehead and a few other minor changes over his body. There in front of him was a spitting image of James Potter with Lily Potter's eyes, except for the strange cat-like slit of the pupils. Without thinking Remus jumped forward and hugged the boy he'd last seen in September of the previous year, shortly before James and Lily had gone into hiding, the boy he'd been trying to get custody of since his parents' death. And there without any other thought Remus broke down and started crying seeing his best friend's son the last reason he had to life for, and the one thing he'd been denied for being a dark creature and a danger to the boy.

Harry who had always had trouble with crying girls, namely Nym as she was the only one he had constant contact with, learned that there was another thing he had trouble with, and that was grown men crying all over him. He looked over at Nym trying to find help, but seeing her face he knew he would not get any from her. It was then that he learned something else, he was a lot stronger than he looked as he seemed to be able to hold Remus up just fine and the man probably weighted double what he did, he assumed it was because of the werewolf animagus. And with that thought he figured out what smelled and felt so familiar about the man, he was a werewolf!

After a few minutes Remus finally composed himself and smiled at the kid in front of him. "So you're eight years old, eh Harry? I've got a lot of catching up to do." And with those words Remus face got sad again.

"What's wrong Remus?" Harry asked the man that was still holding him as if he was the last link to life that he had, and he was.

"If you knew what I was, you wouldn't even want to speak to me." Remus spoke in a sadder tone of voice than he used when he came in originally.

"I don't care that you're a werewolf, you're still my parents best friend and the same man I've met when you came with Sirius and father to mom's house. I want to get to know you better and besides I'm also a werewolf even if by animagus so you wouldn't be able to hurt me if you lost control and only then during the full moon. Besides like you said it's a disease, nothing more." As Harry spoke tears came once more from Remus eyes, the man could not believe the words, he'd believed to have been alone in the world for so long and now this kid, his best friend's son, was offering what he wanted most of all, to get to know the only reason he remained alive.

"So Harry what have you been up too since I last saw you, besides animagus training?" the werewolf asked the cub, he was happy and so was the wolf inside of him, he had his pack back.

"Well, I toke my O.W.L.s two weeks ago, got outstanding on all…" and so for the next few hours they spoke about their lives Moody and Nym joining them in the conversation.

"Moony, what do you think of Sirius?" Harry asked hesitantly a few hours after arriving for the first time at Remus house.

"I don't know what to think cub, my heart tells me he didn't do it, that he would have died before betraying James, Lily and you, but everything point at him and everyone believes him to be guilty. I really don't know what to think. Why do you ask?" Remus seemed sad at the thought of the man who was more than his best friend.

"I wanted to know what you thought of him because I don't believe him to be guilty, I know he's innocent." Harry answered completely believing himself to be right.

End Flashback

* * *

"Well cub, we have some very good news in this morning's Daily Prophet. I think you should read it, you'll agree with me." The man answered to the kid that he didn't think he could live without if he lost him again. 

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! **

**PETTIGREW WANTED FOR ALL CRIMES PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT DONE BY BLACK!**

By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent

Yesterday evening proved the end of special investigation done by the Department of Mysteries in regards to Mr. Black's involvement in the Potters death. Through the use of veritaserum and Pensive memories it was proven that Ex-Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, sent there without a trial, was in fact innocent of all the crimes he was accused of committing.

Mr. Black was never the Potters' Secret Keeper as he would have been the obvious choice therefore they decided for Mr. Black to pretend being the Secret Keeper, while appointing Mr. Pettigrew to the position as no one would have suspected him, but little did they know that they gave themselves over to a Death Eater, who immediately gave the information way to his Master, You-Know-Who. Later that night when Mr. Black confronted Pettigrew in a street full of muggles, the smaller man proceeded to accuse Mr. Black of his crime before exploding the street with a wand hidden behind his back; he cut his right index finger before turning to his illegal animagus form of a rat and escaping down the sewers. The shocks of these events were the reason that when ministry officials arrived Mr. Black was standing laughing insanely and did not try to escape. He later explained that the weakest of them all, the man they had helped get through Hogwarts turned out to be the one that destroyed their lives.

When asked what he planned to do now that he is once more a free man, and one million galleons richer, he answered that the first thing he would do was gain custody of his godson, young Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and proceed to get reacquainted with his last best friend, a Mr. Remus Lupin, and his only decent family, a Ms. Andromeda Tonks, her husband and daughter.

Mr. Black, we here at the Daily Prophet and this reporter wish you the best with your new found freedom.

**FUDGE AND CROUCH OUSTED TO MANY MISTAKES!**

**By Rick Scant**

Ex DMLA Obliviator Squad leader Cornelius Fudge booted from the Ministry, for his mistakes in the Black case. After an investigation done into the Black case, it was discovered that a lot of the evidence Fudge used was created by him or by his secretary a Ms. Dolores Umbridge to make sure that Mr. Black was implicated and sent to Azkaban while furthering Fudge's own name in the Ministry to help him on his ambition of being Minister.

Barty Crouch, after being discovered to have his own son as a death eater lost a lot of power within the Ministry and now with the discovery of Mr. Black's innocence, a man sent to Azkaban without a trial by MR. Crouch's orders as in his own words, "All evidence points to Black being You-Know-Who's right hand man, there is no doubt he deserves to live in Azkaban for life." A full investigation is now underway to find any more corruption within the Ministry as well as investigate any other evidence falsified by Fudge.

**PETTIGREW FOUND, GIVEN TRIAL AND SENTENCE WITHIN HOUR OF THE MINISTRY'S PRESS CONFERENCE ABOUT MR. BLACK!**

By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent

After the announcement made last evening in the Ministry's Press room, an unnamed Ministry official came forward believing that his son's pet rat fit the description of Mr. Pettigrew's animagus form. After a team of Aurors was sent to the official's home, Pettigrew was discovered to indeed be the pet. Promptly brought back to the Ministry, the Wizengamot which had already been convened gave trial and sentenced Mr. Pettigrew to life in Azkaban in a special cell designed for animagus. With this man's capture let's hope that we can finally have an end to all the problems created by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

* * *

After reading the article he looked up at Moony and turning around he saw Andromeda standing in the doorway with a man he recognized as Sirius. Harry dropped the paper and ran to hug his godfather before they all proceeded to tell the man of all the happenings since he'd been sent to prison.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter, the longest yet for this fic. The reviews can be found in the yahoo group with the link of: groups dot yahoo dot com slash group slash hpdls slash the group is also linked from the homepage link in my profile

If anyone would like to be my beta or to make some fanart for this story i would greatly apreciate it as my own drawing abilities extent to stick figures and nothing more.

Remember to review.


	7. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and no more language lessons as people are beginning to believe me crazy. (A fact I would like to keep to myself for the time being) As I keep answering in different languages when spoken too, and while their reactions are quite funny, but I do not fancy having a vacation in s nice padded white room. Especially since, they just let me out…

Chapter 06: Gringotts

September 2nd, 1983

"Wotcher!" Exclaimed two pink haired, green-eyed Nymphadora Tonks as they made their way into the kitchen of Moony's Manor, since the Tonks household could not fit them all. Upon looking into the room, they saw their entire family, which now comprised of Ted & Andromeda Tonks, plus Mad-Eye Moody, who they felt were the parents of both of them. Remus J. Lupin, who now looked much younger than when they first re-met over a year ago and finally the most recent addition of Sirius Orion Black.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, I can't tell who's who when you change into each other." A resigned Andromeda spoke, causing equally delighted grins to appear on both faces.

"That's why we do it!" They both answered at the same time.

"Harry is on the left and Nymphadora is on the right." Remus spoke from behind the Daily Prophet he was reading without bothering to look up from the paper.

"MOONY! That's not fair, you're sensing the werewolf within me to tell who I am, and that's cheating." Spoke the one on the left. Then after looking at each other and smirking, the Nymphadora on the right changed into a purple hair golden eyed Harry and started grumbling about werewolf senses being an unfair advantage. Looking up from behind his paper and seeing the two kids, Remus smirked at noticing they had reversed themselves and went back to the paper while hiding his chuckling by drinking from his tea.

Shortly after breakfast was done, Ted took the floo back to their house so he could drive to work while Andromeda apparated to work. Moody said something about spending the morning putting up proximity wards and many other 'nice surprises' for any unexpected visitors that might decide to come by. He then proceeded to leave the kitchen all the while muttering and bursting into laughter at random moments.

"I swear that man has gotten crazier since he trained me in the Auror Academy." Sirius spoke aloud causing the others to laugh as they had become used to Moody's strangeness. However, all knew Moody had reason to be after having fought in two wizard wars each with a different Dark Lord, plus a separate muggle war.

"So would you two like to head over to Diagon Alley today as I need to get a few things now that I'm once more a free man." Sirius asked them already knowing they would say yes.

"Yes! It's been ages since we've gone there, security and all that." The one Sirius thought to be Nym said. Before Sirius could ay anything they heard a resigned sigh from besides them as Remus put down his paper and looked at all three of them.

"Guess I'll have to go along to keep you three kids out of trouble. I know you two trouble makers can behave when you have too, I'm just worried about the trouble Padfoot here might cause." Remus spoke in a voice that implied that he was speaking to small children.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've matured since we left Hogwarts, I no longer have the mind of a two and a half year old, and its three years old now." He finished with mock smugness.

Raising an eyebrow, Remus answer was, "Indeed? Are you potty trained already Padfoot? Can't have you going all over peoples legs to mark them as your territory…unless of course we see Snivellus, then you can go ahead and mark him all you want."

After leaving a note for the other incase they were not back yet. They apparated to Diagon Ally, or rather Remus and Sirius apparated after both Harry and Nym disappeared by 'poping' as they called it. It was a technique neither Moony nor Padfoot had known the two younger kids had. So on arriving gave them a brief warning/lecture to not do that again without warning, after which all four of them headed towards Gringotts bank, with a smiling Harry and Nym still looking like the other.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was around the same height of Harry and Nym. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside approaching a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As Harry read the words, he could feel the magic that they contained, but did not know what the spell did. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors letting them into a vast marble hall. With at least a hundred more goblins who were all sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were so many doors here that when Harry tried he lost count of the number lead out the hall, as more goblins were showing people in and out of these making it hard for him to follow. Shaking his head at the thought of trying to count them again, he caught Nym doing the very same out of the corner of his eye. Harry smile at this glanced up as they neared a desk with a sign that proclaimed 'Withdrawals'. As they got close to the goblin behind the desk Sirius eyes grew cold and a sneer was plastered on his face and when they were in front of him Sirius spoke in a sneering voice, "I would like to make a withdrawal from the Black Family Vault as fast as possible."

The goblin looked up from the pile of coins he was weighting in front of him and upon seeing Sirius he shouted, "Gripfox, lead this group to the Black family vault." A small goblin came towards them and after bowing led them to a back door, where they got into a cart that was waiting above some rails and they started going down into the caverns.

After a few minutes into which a delighted Nym and Harry agreed that it was far better than muggle roller coasters.

A slightly green Remus questioned, "Can you go a bit slower?"

"One speed only," Answered the smirking goblin.

They finally arrived in front of a big Golden door emblazoned with the Black family crest, which consisted of a Thestral with spread wings over a purple background. Remus took this opportunity to withdraw a 'Honeydukes Best White Chocolate Bar' from his pocket and then commenced munching away on it in hopes to calm his nerves.

The goblin stepped forward and after sliding his finger through the center of the door, he stepped aside as Sirius stepped forward placing his hand on the door and he spoke. "I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black Guardian of the most Honorable, and Powerful House of Potter, Guardian of the most Wise and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw, Guardian of the most Brave and Mystic House of Gryffindor, Guardian of the most Pure and Cunning House of Slytherin." Upon finishing, he felt a small prick on his hand, as golden glow surrounded him, as it faded the door opened releasing a lot of green smoke. All of them stood in shocked silence at Sirius words, including him.

"Sirius, since when are you the guardian of all those Houses?" Remus finally managed to choke out while still absentmindedly eating a second bar of chocolate he had pulled out of his pocket.

"I don't know, I knew they wanted me to be Harry's guardian if anything happened to them, but I didn't know they made me Guardian of the House of Potter." As he spoke tears formed in his eyes at the level of trust, his friend had given him to place him as the head of their family until he believed Harry to be ready to take over. "I guess," he continued, "that since they made me the Guardian of the House of Potter, it also made me automatically the Guardian of the Houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor which have been joined with House Potter as the only child of Rowena and Godric was a daughter that married into the Potter family and while she remained the Head of House Ravenclaw until her death her child took the position of Head of Potter and Gryffindor, but since there hasn't been a female Potter born since there has never been a Head of House Ravenclaw, only Guardians. As for House Slytherin, your guess is as good as mine since I have no idea." Sirius answered his friend while trying to figure out how he became the Guardian of House Slytherin.

The for shocked people made their way into the vault where they found mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. The walls were covered in weapons of all kinds and hundreds of trunks were placed around the room.

Sirius took out a small bag from his pocket and proceeded to fill it with somewhere close to two thousand galleons without it showing any signs of having been filled. He then proceeded to a stand near the entrance where three items stood; a book, and two small boxes, one rectangular the other square and smaller.

Sirius first opened the rectangular box and pulled out a wand exclaiming, "Ten and a half inches oak, with dragon heartstring core, sturdy, great for defense and the Dark Arts. This is my wand, I left it here when James and Lily went into hiding, I used a secondary wand which was later broken upon my imprisonment."

Next he opened the small square box and pulled out a silver ring with the Black seal on it.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Do hereby claim the title as Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black as it's last name heir." With his words spoken a golden light once more surrounded Sirius and once it was gone the ring was in his right ring finger, bonded to the new head of its house.

Finally after the ring bonded Sirius picked up the book titled 'Blood Gifts of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'. "This book is updated whenever a new gift enters the Black family line. We'll take it with us so we can see what gifts you have Nymphadora." Sirius said.

Looking around Sirius spotted another book titled 'The Complete Genealogy of the Black Line'. Going over to the book Sirius placed his hand on its cover and spoke, "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby bring back Andromeda Tonks nee Black back as a full member of the House of Black as well as any of her descendants. I also hereby expel Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and all her offspring from the House of Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and all her offspring from the House of Black, as I am Head of House Black, let my will be done."

After his words were spoken a soft silver glow surrounded Sirius and the book and a golden glow surrounded Nym for a few seconds as she was accepted into her rightful House.

"Gripfox, I want full financial statements of House Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin of the last five years. All withdrawals are to be suspended until my order. Now I would like to visit the Potter/Gryffindor/Ravenclaw vault." Sirius spoke in a serious tone of voice.

As they were leaving the vault Nym saw Remus pull out and start eating what was probably the sixth bar of chocolate since they'd gone down into the vaults.

After fifteen more minutes in the cart in which Remus almost passed out when they passed a pair of dragons, muttering about seeing things because of the dizziness, they finally arrived at a very tall golden door emblazoned with three crests. In the center stood a staff crossed with a sword while a snake encircled around them. A crown was between the staff and sword right on top of the snake head between both, behind stood a castle with the full moon above it.

On the left stood a golden gryffin in front of a red background with a sword in mouth. And on the right of the Potter crest stood an eagle on top of a staff with a blue-bronze background.

Sirius having come here before with James knew that the goblin could not touch this door so he stepped forward and placed his hand upon it.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Guardian in name of House Potter, Guardian in name of House Gryffindor, Guardian in name of House Ravenclaw and Guardian in name of House Slytherin request entrance." With those words spoken the door glowed and opened allowing them entrance into the vault.

Upon entering their eyes fell on chests, weapons, ores, and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Without paying any attention to this Sirius went straight into a pedestal in the middle of the vault where two rectangular boxes stood along with a book. Upon opening one of the boxes he saw the three Guardian rings.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do accept the position and honor of serving as the Guardian of the most Honorable and Powerful House of Potter, Guardian of the most Wise and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw, Guardian of the most Brave and Mystic House of Gryffindor. I accept the responsibility of raising the heir of these houses as if he were my own, to teach and protect him with my life and to pass on the title as Head of House when he is ready to take over. This I so swear." With those words the Guardian rings glowed white for Potter, red for Gryffindor and Blue for Ravenclaw and appeared in his right hand placed in his ring, index and middle finger respectively. At the same time the heir rings glowed with the same colors and appeared on the fingers of the person Sirius thought to be Nym.

Looking at them and realizing what was going on Sirius burst out in laughter.

"Nym," Spoke Harry while still looking like Nym, "we're going to have to find a way to make these rings invisible or we won't be able to pretend to be the other without everybody knowing who we are."

"Quite so, Ree, but look on the bright side, at least we won't forget which one we are anymore." Nym spoke while trying to figure out a way to hide the rings.

"You actually forgot which of you was which?" Sirius spoke in a completely flabbergasted voice and saw as both young kids blushed tomato red and Remus held back snickers having been present to a few of these occasions when they had had to turn into their animagus forms to be able to tell which was which.

"That's-" spoke the Harry.

"-not important.-" Nym continued.

"-Let's just-"

"-get out of-"

"-here." They both finished together to the laughter of Sirius as he picked up the book that had been besides the rings.

"Lets get to Slytherin's vault and see if we can figure out how I became it's guardian." With those words spoken all four once more got into the cart while Remus looked on the verge of killing the goblin and headed a few hundred feet to where Slytherin's vault was located.

Once more Sirius placed his hand on the door and spoke,

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Guardian of the most Honorable and Powerful House of Potter, Guardian of the most Wise and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw, Guardian of the most Brave and Mystic House of Gryffindor, Guardian in name of the most Pure and Cunning House of Slytherin do hereby claim entrance into this vault." When they entered they saw a vault roughly the size of the Black vault. They moved towards the center and Sirius picked up a small box which contained the Guardian ring and exclaimed,

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Guardian of the most Honorable and Powerful House of Potter, Guardian of the most Wise and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw, Guardian of the most Brave and Mystic House of Gryffindor, do accept the position and honor of serving as the Guardian of the most Pure and Cunning House of Slytherin. I accept the responsibility of raising the heir of these houses as if he were my own, to teach and protect him with my life and to pass on the title as Head of House when he is ready to take over. This I so swear."

With those words a green glow encompassed the ring and it was placed in his right pinky, while the heir ring went to Harry pinky, to the complete surprise of those present.

"Ree, if this keeps up I'm going to have to punish you for keeping so mane secrets from me." Nym said in a teasing voice towards the boy that was still looking like her usual body.

Without asking for an explanation Sirius took the book from the stand and placed it in a pocket and went searching for the bloodline's tapestry or book. After half an hour of searching Remus finally found the tapestry and was shocked at what he read. When they all looked at the tapestry they noticed that there appeared to be two generations of Squibs after which came Lily Potter and the last and only living member of the family Harry James Potter.

* * *

AN: thank you all for reading remember to review and I would like to thank yenom for his work as my beta reader. The review responses are found in a word document in the yahoo group found in my homepage link. 


	8. NEWTs

Disclaimer: The last time I checked I did not own Harry Potter. However, who knows, it might have changed.

Chapter 07: N.E.W.T.s

June 4th, 1985

It had been almost two years since Harry had become the heir to head of the family of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Black, and Slytherin Houses. From the Slytherin bloodline's tapestry, they discovered that Harry became the head of Slytherin at the death of both Lily Potter and the former head of the family a Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had died on the same day as his mother. All they had discovered of the latter was that he had been the Head Boy at Hogwarts in the 30's; he was the son of Merope Gaunt the little sister of Morfin Gaunt Lily's great-grandfather. Lily's squib grandfather was the result of Morfin Gaunt who had apparently got so drunk at a pub one night that he then slept with a muggle woman not ever remembering it, she later gave birth to a baby boy that the Evans family adopted raising it as their own. As far as their search proved Morfin died without knowing he had a son, while imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of the Riddles.

His sister Merope Gaunt had married the muggle Tom Riddle and he had apparently abandoned her upon discovering that she was a witch. She died giving birth to her son that she named Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle for his father and Marvolo for her own grandfather.

What Tom Riddle did after Hogwarts all they could find, was that he disappeared until his death on the same day as the Potters.

As for being the Heir of the Black family, they had it done that day at Gringotts when Sirius on the way out asked Harry if he wanted to be formally adopted. As he already had the blood of Black running through his veins after a ceremony done by his parents and Sirius when he believed he would never get the opportunity to have his own child. Sirius said that this would also help in case Dumbledore ever decided he wanted to place Harry back with his muggle relatives, as Harry was still a ward of the Headmaster since Moody had technically kidnapped him and not adopted him. Harry had agreed and became Harry James Potter-Black.

* * *

However, that was long time ago right now the nine year old Harry and Nym were looking for the things they would take with them to Hogwarts the following day when they would start taking their NEWTs.

"Hey Nym, have you seen my katana? I'm trying to find it so we can practice while at Hogwarts." Spoke a green haired, pink-eyed half-blend between Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter-Black.

"Nope, but I have mine here." Spoke Nym while holding up a meter long practice katana.

"Nymi, that's mine." Spoke the kind-of Harry from behind her.

"It is? You sure?" Nym spoke uncertainly while looking closer at the sword in her hands.

"Nymphadora, have you finished packing? I see that Harry is still packing." Spoke the voice of an amused Remus Lupin behind them. Turning around both Harry and Nym saw that both Remus and Sirius where in the doorframe of the room they were currently occupying.

"Err...I'm not finished packing, can't you see me doing that right now?" Nym asked confusedly from besides the suitcase. This confused both werewolf and animagus until they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Harry, why don't you make the rings show?" An amused Sirius Black questioned.

Looking between the two adults wondering what they were on about, Harry concentrated on making the rings that he knew to be in his fingers appear, after a few seconds he noticed that the rings were not appearing even when they were supposed to appear with just a thought. Thinking it to be some sort of prank from his Godfather Harry asked, "What did you do Padfoot?"

"Mr. Padfoot denies any knowledge of wrong doing, Ms. Wingclaw." Sirius answered Harry. At those words looks of horror appeared on both Harry and Nym's faces. They looked at each other and Nym looked at her hand were five rings appeared on her fingers and both looks of horror intensified causing the two Marauders to burst into laughter at the predicament of their two young charges.

Unfortunately, for the two older men they failed to notice the two young people mutter words under their breaths and the soft glow that enveloped them, as they continued laughing. It was only when their laughter raised a few octaves that they stopped and look at each other and noticed that they where now female versions of each other.

While still looking like Nym the freshly rediscovered Harry looked at Moony and said, "So that you may have a taste of forgetting who you are, Ms. Padfoot. Beside you stands the formerly known as Mr. Padfoot, the newly minted Ms. Moony. You will both look like a female version of the other for the next week, do enjoy." Finishing with those words both Harry and Nym abandoned the room in laughter heading towards the kitchen and a late breakfast.

* * *

It was five hours later while at lunch that both Remus and Sirius finally came out of their room, hunger having overruled embarrassment. When both women entered the kitchen, the entire conversation stopped as the three other adults looked at the two former males. The silence that lasted a few minutes, aside from the snickers coming from Harry and Nym, was broken when Andromeda spoke, "Do I even want to know?"

In what surprised them even more the female Sirius spoke: "Probably not, but be assured that vengeance will belong to the Marauders, this embarrassment will not be forgotten."

"Cuz, since when have you known such big words?" Asked an amazed Andromeda, causing the female Remus to glare at her whiles both young children burst into laughter.

"Mom," Spoke Nym between laughter, "The one who looks like Sirius is Remus, and the one that looks like Remus is Sirius." Her words spoken she collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable laughter at the glare sent by the two 'women'.

Opening his mouth Sirius noticed another part of the prank that he and Moony had not noticed before, "Ms. Moony officially declares this attack a prank war between Ms. Wingclaw & Mr. Shadowfang against Ms. Padfoot & Ms. Moony."

"Ms. Padfoot agrees and supports Ms. Moony's challenge." Remus spoke from beside Sirius.

"Mr. Shadowfang accepts Ms. Moony's challenge." Harry spoke.

"Ms. Wingclaw accepts Ms. Moony's challenge." Nym spoke.

"Mr. Shadowfang as the challenged would like to place the condition of the war not starting until after the NEWTs."

"Ms. Wingclaw agrees with Mr. Shadowfang's condition."

"Ms. Moony accepts Mr. Shadowfang's condition."

"Ms. Padfoot accepts Mr. Shadowfang's condition. Ms Padfoot also suggests that the war start on July 1st, 1985, after a month of war Mrs. Andy, Mr. Ted and Mr. Mad-Eye will decide the winner."

"Mr. Shadowfang accepts on Marauders' honor."

"Ms. Wingclaw accepts on Marauders' honor."

"Ms. Padfoot accepts on Marauders' honor."

"Ms. Moony declares Marauders' Challenge started."

"July is going to be a long month." Ted says in a resigned voice.

* * *

Just like two years previously a man and a woman make their way into Hogwarts. Both looking almost identical, the only differences being that the male one stood at one point eight hundred and seventy nine meters tall, and his companion at one point six hundred and twenty five meters tall with a slight but notice able swell at her bust line. Aside from that, they both had the same silver-grey eyes and long black hair. When they made their way into the Great Hall, it was apparent that this time unlike the last the Headmaster had announced their coming.

"Mr. and Ms. Tonks, welcome once more to Hogwarts, you're schedules will be given to you on the morrow and you may once more choose where you wish to stay for the duration of your testing."

"We thank you Headmaster," Spoke Orion.

"We'll stay in the same place as the last time," Added Cassiopeia.

"With the current seventh year Gryffindors," Finished Orion as they made their way to the Gryffindor table where they saw their red-haired friend, with another red haired boy at his side.

"Wotcher Bill" they spoke at the same time as they sat across from their friend.

"Been a long time," he spoke as he looked at the two friends he had made two years ago, "This here's my little brother Charlie, doing his OWLs now."

"Wotcher Charlie," Nym said.

"Have you made your will?" Harry asked the younger brother.

"My will…? Why would I need to do that?" asked a confused Charlie.

"Bill, didn't you tell him?" Nym asked in a surprise voice.

"What didn't he tell me?" Asked a now slightly scared, Charlie Weasley.

"Well, we're not supposed to talk about it, but during the DADA test you have to fight a dragon without a wand and most people die, very few pass that test." Harry said in a low conspiratorial tone while looking from side to side as if looking for spies.

"WHAT!", Screamed Charlie. "Are you serious?"

Looking at each other in mock confusion Nym and Harry once more speak at the same time, "No, he's our cousin though. We're Orion and Cassiopeia/Tonks." In the last part while Harry said Cassiopeia, Nym said Tonks and glared at Harry for using her other hated name, while Harry completely disregarded the glare all together.

"Yes, Charlie you have to wrestle a dragon without a wand." Bill said catching on to, what his two friends were trying to do.

"That is so spiffingly wicked!" A delighted Charlie Weasley said. Which confused all other three but Harry was more concerned with whether or not spiffingly was an actual word or not.

"You're actually delighted about fighting a dragon?" Nym spoke.

"Who wouldn't be? They're so much fun and extremely playful too!" Spoke the excited young boy.

"Dear brother, I think our prank backfired." Nym said to the distracted looking Harry, who kept muttering under his breath 'spiffingly wicked', until Nym abruptly elbowed him in the side.

"No matter, Bill, we were told to give you this, you may read it now, but we cannot speak of it until later when there aren't other people around." Harry said while taking out a black envelope from one of the pockets of his coat.

Looking at the envelope Bill reads:

William WilsonWeasley

Gryffindor Table, Great Hall

Hogwarts, Scotland.

Bill also notices the seal on the letter was a staff over some weird instruments with a large M in the background, which kept fading and reappearing.

"Only you can read the letter, everyone else will see a blank piece of parchment." Nym said from in front of Bill. Opening the letter, he read:

_Mr. William Wilson Weasley,_

_You have been formally recommended to join the Department of Mysteries by Unspeakable Class S Agent Orion Polaris Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw and Unspeakable Class S Agent Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw. Be assured that this letter and the contents of it are a Level 15 Class Omega secret, the reveling of its contents can and will be punishable by a Dementor's Kiss. Should you wish to accept a position within our department give your yay or nay? To either of the agents mentioned within this letter. Should your NEWT scores prove to be as high as your OWLs, you will undergo Basic Unspeakable training for three years and afterwards specialized training in whichever inter-department you wish to take part in, this will last from two to six years depending on the severity to master the work required in this section. If you choose to accept this offer, you would always be on call to the Department even after your retirement, if a dire situation comes up that requires us to call upon your expertise. Other conditions may apply that will be explained if you chose to accept this offer and obtain the required marks._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Head of the Unspeakables Jasoph Rendak_

Bill reread the letter five times before he looked up at his two friends. At the request of his inquiring eyes, they both pulled out small badges that looked like the seal on the letter but at the same time distinctly different.

"Only you can see it since you are holding the letter, everyone else will see our hands empty." Harry inquires, "What do you say?"

"Yay," Bill answers instantly noticing magic spreading through him, along with the weight of the envelope becoming heavier.

They disembark immediately after supper and make their way to an unused classroom. There Bill turns the envelope upside down and a black dragon hide wallet falls out. When he opens it, Bill finds a badge that has the same symbol as the envelope with 'A' in the background instead of 'M'. Across from the badge is a small card that has a picture of him and beside its written:

Name: William Wilson Weasley

Skill Rank: Unspeakable-in-Training

Class: F

Age: 17

Eye color: Blue

Height: 2 Meters

Hair: Maroon

"The ID card will state your statistics, but you can change everything from your name to your physical looks, other Unspeakables will see the true stats but everyone else will see the alteration. Any physical or magical changes to your appearance will automatically update your picture and data. Like if you're hiding as a muggle law enforcement officer the badge will change into whichever branch you're pretending to be, all of this will be explained in the basic training," explains Nym.

"Rest assured that normally you would not be privy to any of this information until after your results are in, but we have faith in the fact that you can do it," encourages Harry.

"So you two aren't really here to take your NEWTs are you? You're here to recruit?" Bill asks in a semi-disappointed tone, thinking that they were not here to be his friend, but were just looking to recruit him.

"No and kinda," states Nym.

"We are here to take our NEWTs-," adds Harry.

"-Recruiting was just a bonus-," continues Nym.

"-When we befriended you we thought you'd make a good Unspeakable so we recommended you and they've been observing you ever since," finishes Harry.

"How can you be Unspeakables if you haven't taken your NEWTs?" asks a bewildered Bill.

"We'll have to say special circumstances, when you become an Unspeakable, we'll tell you the truth until then we can't. But let's just say that we're too young to take them," Nym says evasively.

* * *

The following Morning they received their schedules:

Thursday June 6th, 1985

9am – 11:30amCharms Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Charms Practical

Friday, June 7th, 1985

9am – 11:30amDADA Theory

2pm – 4:30pm DADA Practical

Monday, June 10th, 1985

9am – 11:30am Divination Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Divination Practical

Tuesday, June 11th, 1985

9am – 11:30amAncient Runes

2pm – 4:30pm Muggle Studies

Wednesday, June 12th, 1985

9am – 11:30amCare of Magical Creatures Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Care of Magical Creatures Practical

Thursday, June 13th, 1985

9am – 11:30amHerbology

9pm – 12:30am Astronomy Theory & Practical

Friday, June 14th, 1985

9am – 11:30am Transfiguration Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Transfiguration Practical

Monday, June 17th, 1985

9am – 11:30amPotions Theory

2pm – 4:30pm Potions Practical

Tuesday, June 18th, 1985

9am – 11:30amArithmancy

2pm – 4:30pm History of Magic

On Thursday, the charms tests proved to be quite simple as they were far above NEWT level since before they had even attempted their OWLs. The DADA tests also proved undemanding for the two lifelong friends, as they have been training years to defeat the Dank Dork Moldywarts and his Stench Bringers Brigade.

Divination proved a bit tougher, but in the end, Harry was positive that he had passed after he predicted that the tester would be drenched in his own tea when a fraud ran into him. Luckily for Harry as the man was just about to fail him Trelawney came in and stumbled into the man drenching him in his own tea while saying that she had received a vision in which this would happen so she immediately made her way to the great hall in all haste to fulfill it. As the tea-covered man gives, Harry full marks for his prediction, Trelawney eyes turn from misty grey to violet before exiting the great hall to the sound of Harry's snickers. They had Nym pass using a smaller yet no less daring feat upon predicting that a golden-eyed raven would appear and peck the examiner on the head, which appeared as the examiner started to write the fail mark on her test.

Ancient Runes went effortlessly for both of them, as it was nothing but old languages, which they had been learning since the age of three. Muggle Studies was unproblematic as they both live with a muggle and their home is full of muggle things.

Care of Magical Creatures was a bit more complicated when they were required to show the proper care for a Thestral, which neither could see. Herbology's only difficulty proved to be when a Venomous Tentacula took a liking to Nym, failing to leave her alone through the entire test. Astronomy went without incident unless you mention the point when Harry turned to the examiner saying that he could not place Cassiopeia on the star chart, as she was only fifteen feet away from him.

Transfiguration proved to be an effortless exam for them both, especially with the demonstration of their sex-changing curse, the only invention of theirs created using Arithmancy. Potions turned out to be another of their trouble-free exams as it was one of their most favorite subjects, especially when they attempted to create stronger acids and potions that exploded.

Arithmancy proved to be a challenging but an enjoyable one for Harry, Nym found it to be the most complicated test of all. After finishing the History of Magic test, that both Harry and Nym swear that it is the exact same test as the OWL exam two years prior.

* * *

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test scores

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Orion Polaris Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw has achieved:

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks-Black von Ravenclaw has achieved:

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

* * *

**AN:** I would like to thank my fabulous beta, yenom. Please remember to review and my review responses will be posted in the yahoo group tomorrow morning. Thank you all for reading. 


	9. Vacation Part 1: Mage

Disclaimer: The last time I checked I did not own Harry Potter. However, who knows, it might have changed.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick and with collage I have almost no time to write. I will be updating only once a week from now on unless I can manage to update more. I would like to say thanks to my beta reader Yenom  
**

Chapter 08: Vacation

June 29th, 1991

It was a summer day like any other, with all the many different types of people swarming through Diagon Alley. Many of which were the Hogwarts students that had recently left school for the summer and had come there to meet with friends. In the middle of all this was a young twenty three year old man dressed in all black with dragon hide cloak and boots. His long red hair was tied back in a ponytail, from his left ear dangled a single dragon fang earring; he was currently making his way to the entrance of Gringotts Bank.

For him the day had been a normal one, at least until that point when he heard the most dreaded word in existence and shuddered as two young voices shouted it across the alley. By that alone he recognized the voices immediately as they belonged to the two strangest people he had ever met, yet not in a bad way. These two individuals' were many things to him, they were his best friends who he had met eight years before when taking his OWLs, however they were his direct superiors at work also, furthermore still part of his team at said work place. As if that was not enough they were currently six years younger than him and yet at the moment merely appeared to be no older than ten or eleven years. Normally he liked spending time with them however; he hated it when they said that word moreover he knew that they only uttered it because they knew he hated it.

"Billius, would you stop already?" the young eleven year old looking girl said from besides him as they had caught up with him, the first word causing him to shiver in fright. The girl had sort spiky pink hair and purple eyes and was wearing clothing eerily similar to his, the only differences being the size and the change in cut needed to fit a girl. Her companion who had golden cat-like eyes and long red hair the exact same shade as his own that reached down to his waist also in a ponytail released a snort of amusement at seeing his reaction.

"Now Billius," the young boy spoke in an amused tone, "you know that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. And it is rather silly to fear yourself, don't you think?"

"Harry, you know I hate that name, why do you both insist on calling me that? Only my mother calls me by that name and that's just when she's angry with me." Bill said to his two friends recognizing where the argument was heading and knowing that they would not stop calling him that.

"Well, Billius, I think Ry and me might be a bit more sympathetic if you had told us that was your name from the beginning…" she stopped a moment as if considering her words and then begun once more, "or not, it's fun to see you flinch as most people do when one says Voldemort." At the sound of that name, everyone within hearing distance except the three friends flinched as one followed by glaring at the three young people, who held their laughter at the reaction.

"Well, Nymphadora, "here the young girl had the same reaction that he did at hearing his name, "I hate my first name as much as you hate yours and I always tell people it's William if they ask as most assume that that is my first name anyway. But enough about that, we've been having this argument for years and I don't think either one of us will change our views on those names, so what are you two doing here I thought you would be at Marauders Mansion packing up for your trip." Bill said looking at his young companions as they walked towards the bank.

"We were but we got a message from the Big Head, there was another large spike of magical energy, mage level…" Harry paused interrupted.

By Bill who hissed, "Mage level! I thought all the wizards currently capable of mage level magic were part of the department."

"Well yes, Cypher and us two. Nevertheless, they identified who did it; apparently, it was a muggleborn girl, who just got her Hogwarts letter a few weeks ago. Apparently she was just practicing magic and as she has yet to begin her first year, so they cannot stop her from performing magic unless close to now family muggles. It appears that as she uses her magic she is awakening her power which would have remained asleep as being a muggleborn she would not have know that magic existed and so would not have received any training." Harry finished speaking.

"How can a possible mage go unnoticed until she's eleven? Should not her power have been felt when she was born and, as she grew older by the Seekers? Or even by yourselves, you're powerful enough to have felt someone like her as she grew up." Bill inquired in a confused tone.

"Her birth was felt, but it was recorded as a mistake and that it was only a very powerful sorceress, or High sorceress. The one who did the report also wrote that Dumbledore had been there to put some power blocks on the child. Now we know that as head of the Wizengamot he has every right to put blocks like those on muggleborn, at least until they get to Hogwarts for their first year, as if they are too powerful for risk of our worlds expose sure. However, he had to know that she was a mage level which leaves the question as to why did he block her power and then warded her home so that magic could not be sensed from outside it. When Cipher went to investigate with his team they found the remains of the wards that Dumbledore put up, they had been destroyed by her when her power spiked, as were her blocks before." Nym spoke this time and as she stopped to get her breath.

Harry continued for her, "The big head wants a team around her all the time, less Dumbledore try something again with her, he may be on the side of Light, but he's getting to meddlesome. Right now Draknulls' team is guarding but apparently, her family is going on vacation for this entire month and since Nym and me were already going on vacation. We have been assigned to keep close so were going to the same place as them and you my dear friend get to come with us, without option of refusing, like you did when we invited you before," Harry said grinning at the older man.

"What! What will I tell my family I told them I was still here in main Gringotts checking the wards on some of the high security vaults; I can't just leave like that." Bill said, while pondering how to explain his disappearance to not only his family but also his new girlfriend.

"Well, you can tell them that there has been a new find and as you are one of the best curse breakers, that which is true, you have been called to sight immediately. That is why we came here; we were going to inform Knoktor about it so that Gringotts can stick with the same story. We are doing it since Draknulls will not be coming back to his job here as a banker for another two days." Nym continued.

* * *

It was a fact unknown outside the Department of Mysteries that they employ members of any race as long as they prove to be extremely capable in their field. Therefore, the Department treats everyone equally with the same chances and in all actuality, the wizards compose the least amount of the Department of Mysteries members and most of these wizards are either muggleborns or descended from muggleborns so few hold the prejudices of most pureblooded families. Traditionally the Head of the department was a human since no one outside the department knew of their policy to accept non-humans, which led to the creation of the True Head of the Department, who while it might have been a human it could also not be as was often the case. Nevertheless, even while this posts name was True Head most members of the department jokingly referred to it as the Big Head post.

* * *

Two days later on July 1st, five people tried to make their way inconspicuously through the airport but only the two youngest managed it. Harry and Nymphadora used to the muggle world walked without staring at everything as if they'd never seen it before. The other three while staring at even the most normal looking things. Luckily, they had dressed normally by muggle terms as both Harry and Nym had transfiguring their clothing into appropriate ones to ensure they did not stand out. Remus and Sirius had come as the appointed Guardians of the three eleven year old looking boys as they were the only ones that could easily leave their jobs and did not stand out as much as Mad-Eye would have.

Bill for the first time in many hours was showing an emotion that was not annoyance at his two best friends. He had looked annoyed since they forced him to drink a temporary de-aging potion so he would appear their age for the next month and a half.

Harry and Nym had kept their standard hair color and eyes with the exception of making their irises look human instead of cat-like, they were both currently sharing grins at seeing the looks on the faces of their three companions.

They would soon board the plane and go to an island in the Caribbean, where they would spend their month long vacation watching over the muggleborn's family and maybe even make contact and befriend her.

"Harry, you sure this piece of metal can fly? I mean they are muggles, you never know if things will work." Bill spoke in a slightly scared and slightly awed voice. Hearing him speak both Remus and Sirius paid attention as they had been wondering the same thing. None of them noticed the young girl who had heard this said and was now frowning in their direction with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Honestly, have more confidence men, of course it works we both have been on them many times and my dad more than us and they have never had a problem." Nym answered in the tone of voice Harry usually used when explaining something he saw as obvious to other people. Her answer took the other three by surprise and they stared at her oddly while wondering if she was really Nym and not Harry in disguise, while at the moment Harry grinned proudly at the way Nym had spoken.

"Shadowfang?" Moony asked while Nym was thinking that she was Harry. The real Harry who did happened to be looking like himself at this moment held up his right hand where one ring adorned his ring finger, it was the one identifying him as the Potter-Black heir.

"Over here, we haven't mistaken each other yet." He answered in a low voice, which caused their three companions to hold in the laughter what was shining in their eyes while Nym and Harry blushed.

* * *

AN: remember to read and review 


	10. Vacation Part 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope, it's still not mine, I'm still working on it.

Chapter 09: Vacation Part 2 - Meeting

It was a few hours later, and around one hundred chocolate bars later for Remus, that they reached the island where they would spend their one-month vacation. Nym and Harry were perfectly normal after the trip having been in planes a few times before. Sirius wanted to get back on and hope to catch some interference, as it felt wickedly brilliant, almost as if they were flying on a broom. Bill kissed the ground upon leaving the plane (where he spent most of the time in the bathroom) and Remus reached a new previously unknown level of chocoholism by eating chocolate nearly without stop from the point the plane left the ground until it stopped once more.

"We are leaving via portkey!" Exclaimed the nauseous Bill as they waited for their luggage and continued speaking, "That thing is a death trap, we almost died up there!"

"Come on Bill! Where is your sense of adventure? That was WICKED! I have not had so much fun since the Nimbus 2000 came out 3 months ago. Er..." Sirius stopped speaking as he saw Moony looking strangely at the newest chocolate bar of which he was about to devour the final piece.

"Moony, you ok?" he asked his long time friend with concern in his voice.

When Moony looked up, his four companions could not help but notice the sadness in the werewolf's eyes and the tears threatening to fall. Remus opened his mouth and spoke in a voice so sad it was reminiscent of someone who's best friend had died a few minutes before. "I'm o…I'm not ok."

"What's wrong Moony?" Harry asked in concern of his honorary uncle and long time friend.

"It's just…well…this is my last piece of chocolate. I have no more on me." Remus answered in a chocked voice holding back tears. "I've never been without chocolate before." He continued pitifully, with an expression that would not have been out of place in a small-lost child. Finally seeing the problem Sirius moved forward, pulling his best friend into a hug, and spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

"It's ok Moony; I'll buy you some chocolate. All the chocolate you want." At this words Remus looked up at his friend and asked in a very childish voice, "You pwomish?" seeing the hopeful look in his friends saddened eyes Sirius immediately nodded his head and spoke, "Yes, Moony I promise, let's go right now, these three can take care of the luggage, let's go get you all the chocolate you want." Immediately Remus eyes lighted up in happiness as Sirius led him away after seeing Nym nod at him to take Remus to get some chocolate.

"I've never seen Moony like that." Nym spoke bringing her two companions out of their shock.

"Yeah, but we've never seen Moony without chocolate. Padfoot told me that Madam Pomphrey was the one who got him addicted to chocolate before his first semester at Hogwarts was finished. He always managed to end up in the Hospital Wing at least once every week or so and she gave him so much chocolate that he got addicted to it. Since then he has always had an assortment of bars in his pockets, Sirius told me that this has only happened once before during their seventh year when Hogsmead visits were suspended because of Voldemort, therefore Moony couldn't buy chocolate and ran out." Harry spoke while still looking in the direction the two older men had left.

"Um guys, do you remember what we did with our luggage, because I haven't seen it come out of this thing." Bill spoke uncertainly to his two friends. As he finished speaking, a light seemed to turn on in Nym's eyes and then she blushed.

"Er…we shrunk our luggage and had it in our pockets." She spoke to the embarrassment of her two friends and after a few minutes of smiling at each other in embarrassment they all caught on as to where they were and set off running after their two 'guardians'

* * *

Three days later while still trying to come up with a way to contact the Grangers, the groups thought processes were interrupted by the slight 'pop' of someone apparating into their common room.

"Watcher Cypher!" Spoke Harry and Nym without looking up from where they were thinking. A round of greeting followed theirs from the other three occupants of the room; after they looked up confirming who it was.

"Lo, kids," he spoke, and then continued, "I have some new and interesting news on the Granger kid. First off, the two Unspeakables that went to heck on her at her birth were Frank and Alice Longbottom, both of who were still in training at the time of the birth and carrying their own child, so therefore they could not have been the ones to check up. Second, the file pertaining to the child was not submitted until November 1st, 1981, the day after you defeated Voldemort, and two years and one month and a half after her birth."

"What? At most, they should have submitted it a week after checking the spike. Moreover, I am worried over the fact that I did not feel it. I felt my own birth, it woke me up on the night of July 31, 1980, not to mention I felt it building up for the 9 months before it. It's a good thing only other Sorcerers can feel the birth of one, if not I'm not sure what dear old Dumble would have done. But it still concerns me that I did not feel hers when I should have." Harry said and Nym agreed with him on not feeling the muggleborn's birth but having felt Harry's.

"Something weird is going on here. I'm going to go inform the Big Head, and he'll get a couple of our best people on this type of reconnaissance job." With those words, Cypher disapparated without so much as a good bye.

* * *

The next day tired of trying to think up ways to meet the girl, Harry dragged his family and friend to the nearest bookstore to see what kind of books they had, as he had not read a good science fiction or fantasy muggle book in a while.

Once in the bookstore Bill, Nym and Sirius started complaining about being in a bookstore during vacation while Harry and Remus started looking around the books.

"Shadowfang! Moony! Hurry up, I don't want to spend the whole vacation here, I want to go see what these muggles have done on this island." Sirius wailed drawing a lot of attention from the other patrons.

While Harry ignored his Godfather knowing he did it only to embarrass him, Moony decided to answer him. "Really Padfoot, is this really necessary, you are the oldest one here. I mean you are a whole four days older than me and everything."

Hearing this Sirius face twisted into a look that displayed offence and insult before imitating a young boy voice he whined, "Moony! I'm only thirty one, I am not old!"

At this Harry muttered a bit louder than he intended while shacking his head from side to side and smiling slightly, "Honestly, and he's supposed to be my guardian."

A snort issued from besides him brought his attention to a young girl with chocolate brown bushy hair, deep brown eyes with flecks of emerald green in them. The girl had a pretty face with pink lips, her eyes showed amusement at his comment, and with a shock he recognized that it was the muggleborn who'd he'd been trying to find a way to contact for some time. He let a sheepish grin cover his face and extended his hand and spoke in an imitation of a medieval knight, "Harry James Orion Slytherin Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Potter-Black, at your service my lady" He finished with a flourish bow towards the young girl.

Smiling in spite of herself at the boys manner, the girl answered the young boy and extended her hand, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger" To the girl's surprise instead of shacking her hand Harry instead kissed it as an eighteenth century man might have.

"A pleasure, Lady Hermione." He answered with a smile and continued speaking, "Ignore my godfather, he's just trying to embarrass me as he delights in it."

At those words, Hermione giggled and blushed a bit, which surprised her a great deal, as she was not one to act in that way. Before she could answer both Nym and Bill came to see whom Harry was talking too and upon seeing the face of the girl they were supposed to watch over, they looked at Harry to see what he would do.

"Hermione, these two are my best friends, this young lady here with the pink hair and violet eyes is non other than Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, who you should call by her last name only unless you wish for a particularly painful death. In fact she hates her name so much that her first word was 'don't' spoken whenever someone called her by her first name. And this fine young red-haired, freckled kid is Billius Arthur Weasley, who also hates his first name so much he pretends to be called William Wilson Weasley, but just call him Bill, or Billius if he annoys you." Spoke Harry in a mock-snobbish tone.

"Oi! Who are you calling a red-haired freckled kid?" Asked Bill in indignation and continued, "How about a little more respect here and how about being more serious." Upon the last words, Harry's golden eyes lit up in mischievousness.

"Now Bill, I know you feel that you look a bit on the young side, but it's no fault of mine how you look. Moreover, you very well know that my name is Harry, though my Godfather, fun man that he is, is called Sirius. Sweet irony." Harry spoke the first part in a mock scolding tone, and finished in a teasing tone more commonly associated with his Godfather.

As they spoke for a while more, they got to know each other better and 'discovered' that they were staying in the same hotel and made plans to meet up as they got along finely. After over twenty minutes of talking both Moony and Padfoot came over too see what was keeping them.

"Oi! Shadowfang, Wingclaw, Firefur what's keeping you?" Sirius practically shouted from besides them.

"Mr. Shadowfang would like to state, that he would be very displeased should Mr. Padfoot cause the loss of his hearing."

"Mr. Firefur agrees with Mr. Shadowfang, and will declare a prank war against Mr. Padfoot should events be repeated."

"Ms. Wingclaw would like to assure Mr. Padfoot that he will not sleep for a very long time if he repeats his actions once more."

"Mr. Padfoot most humbly begs forgiveness and asks Mr. Moony for help."

"Mr. Moony fears he must decline to help Mr. Padfoot as he does not wish to get in the bad side of Messers' Shadowfang, Wingclaw, and Firefur as he still remembers the last time they had a prank war. Mr. Moony would also like to ask who the young lady next to Ms. Wingclaw is."

"Hehe, now stop speaking like that, you're scaring poor Hermione here, or at least she thinks we're all crazy…er, aside from you cuz, you are crazy." Nym spoke seeing Hermione's confused but amused face.

"Oi! I'm not crazy, I'm Sirius." Padfoot spoke in indignation but also teasingly at using his cheap Sirius jokes that he knew they had all learned to dread. Needless to say, he was quite satisfied at the painful groan from the four people that knew him.

"Anyway, the git that spoke is none other than one of my guardians and Godfather, Sirius Orion Black; please ignore his Sirius/serious jokes for they are quite horrible. Next to him is another of my guardians, my Uncle Remus Jamie Lupin, don't let him know I told you his second name, he thinks it's girly and if he discovers that you know it, throw him some chocolate and he'll be as tame as a cub." Harry said while pointing at the two men respectively. "And this young lady in front of me is none other than Hermione Jane Granger, whom even if she doesn't realize it, is standing in front of four fellow wizards and one witch." With his last words, he saw Hermione's eyes open up wide in surprise, but he also saw to his confusion a sense of having confirmed something.

* * *

AN: Please review as us authors live of the energy they give off. I'm sorry for taking so long but I have been very busy with university work and actual work. Review responses for both previous chapters will be up in the yahoo group sometime this weekend. 


End file.
